


retribution

by 3h16



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Asphyxiation, Emetophilia, Group Sex, Harapan, M/M, Mindbreak, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3h16/pseuds/3h16
Summary: Tori receives an urgent request from Yuzuru, but things are not as they seem.written in 08/2016, grammar edits in 2020.
Relationships: mob/himemiya touri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	retribution

**Author's Note:**

> Please head the vomit and noncon tag!

This was the place, alright. Why he wanted to meet Tori here, and why it was labeled an ‘emergency,’ Tori didn’t know. The shed near the track and field of Yumenosaki wasn’t exactly a place for student council to hold a meeting, much less one of importance. It must have been something that called for discretion, so with a hesitant push, the fifteen-year-old creaked open the door. 

“Yuzuru?” He called out a bit sheepishly. Not only was the location creepy, but Yuzuru himself could be quite unnerving. Especially since the events of the circus… he was completely ready to cut him into two! Oh no, had Yuzuru found out that he had slipped some of today’s raw veggie bento into a napkin when he wasn’t looking? Oh no, oh no! That’d be bad, really bad! Yuzuru gets so scary when he doesn’t eat the food he made for him… and to meet in a shed meant it must be really bad!

There was still no response to his echoing voice however, and Tori felt prompted to take a few small steps inside to get a better look. At least there was no sound of a chainsaw revving.

He glanced over the shelves filled with jump ropes, scooters, and basketballs, a fine layer of dust having settled on them. There really wasn’t any place for Yuzuru to hide, especially with how tall he was. Ugh, he hated that! Why wasn’t he getting any taller, huh?!

With a loud ‘hmph!’ of mixed contempt and relief, Tori whipped out his cellphone. The screen was bright in the tiny, dark shack. The only light came from cracks between the wall planks and roof, the shed completely absent of any windows or electricity. Quickly swiping back to the last message he received, he shifted his hips, his weight resting on his left side. Hmm, just as he thought, this was the place specified, and the text was definitely from Yuzuru’s phone number.

UGH! 

Of course Yuzuru would be late to his own meeting! It was exactly 5:00pm, just like how the message read, and yet there was no one but Tori. that idiotic slave would pay for making him waste his precious time.

“Stupid Yuzuru!” Tori growled, clicking his phone’s screen off and shoving it into his pocket. Well he wasn’t going to wait around for him all day, especially in a place so unfit for royalty like himself. If he stayed here any longer, he’d be sure to run into some kind of huge and nasty cockroach or something!

A cold shiver of fear ran through him at the thought alone. With a swift 180 degree turn, he shook the bangs from his eyes and pushed the door back open.

Oh? Just then a hand from the outside yanked the door open and out of Tori’s slim fingers. Cringing from the sudden sunlight, he saw only Yuzuru’s tall silhouette before him.

“Finally! I’ve been waiting forever for you!” Tori spat, crossing his arms before him and turning away from him in anger. He waited for his impending apology, but no words came, and then the door clicked closed. Peeking an eye open, once again surrounded by darkness, something felt wrong. Two other shadowed figures came out from behind the first - or were there more? “W-who are y-“

But before he could finish, a hand shot out before him so fast that he had no time to react at all. Tori’s head was yanked upward, the hand gripping at his bangs hard enough to pull out a few strands of hair. With a surprised grunt, Tori’s eyes shut instinctually from squeak pain as his own hands reached up, pushing back. But standing less than five feet tall, he wasn’t very strong and his efforts to fight looked more like a little kid flailing back at his much-larger bully.

It was useless.

The hand now fisting his hair in a clump tore up and up until Tori’s toes were barely touching the floorboards. His pastel sneakers kicked and skid as his tried to keep his weight on the ground and not have his whole self hanging by his hair only.

“Ow ow ow!! That hurts! Hey, I said that hurts, you meanie!” Tori whined, his eyes still blinded from the door opening. He really had no idea who was doing this, but this strength wasn’t Yuzuru’s, even if angry Yuzuru was pretty strong! Managing his weight on his tippy-toes he growled, “Get your dirty hands off me!” 

The man only smirked. Just as he started to get a glimpse of the figure’s identity, another hand balled into a fist coming from his right punched him hard in the mouth. 

Sudden darkness: for a second everything turned pitch black, like the lights in his brain had just been knocked out. His headache began with a loud, hard throb on the side of his head. Then, the pounding of his blood in his ears was loud like no other noise he had heard before. Blinking rapidly, Tori tried to regain his senses, or at least his sight. His whole body now lay strewn across the cold dirty floor.

What was going on? The pink-haired boy gingerly touched the side of his face, because there was no way he had actually been hit that hard, right? It didn’t make any sense. His fingers slipped down his chin, wet with the blood that dribbled down his mouth. 

With a surprised grunt, Tori’s head was ripped back as something dark came over his eyes. His hands jumped to his face to pull the black cloth from around his eyes but his movements were drunk and clumsy. It was as if his hands did not belong to him, and only seemed to work at half their dexterity.

‘This can’t be happening.’ The thought came, despite his brain being so drowsy and sluggish as he still reeled from the impact. It didn’t hurt, at least not yet. Finally getting in a breath, Tori stumbled to his feet, still clutching at his face as if to nurse it back to health.

“W-wha ah you…” He slurred, his jaw numb as he stood his ground. Squinting up at them, he could see they were clad in the same uniform as him, but their faces were too blurry to make out. “Why…”

“The way you treat us is disgusting.” Said a distant-sounding voice, quickly followed up by a strong blow directly into Tori’s gut.

“GH-“ The young boy gasped hoarsely as he took the punch, tears clouding his eyes. Taking a few steps back and away, he swerved to the side and made a dash for the exit. It was futile though, as his movements had been dulled and heavy and his small frame was snatched up before he could get so far as even a few feet.

“I-I…!” He felt that familiar burning hot pain deep in his chest that screamed for release, and before he knew it hot tears were pouring from his eyes. His lungs weren’t working anymore, he couldn’t inhale despite how hard he tried. It was like his body was failing him, one organ after another.

“Y-you’re kidding, right?” He laughed, trying to scoot himself away.

Pushed back against the shelves, the crates of gym equipment clattered as Tori’s ears rang. His whole body felt as heavy as an anvil as he coughed relentlessly. It hurt, oh God it hurt, it hurt! Where were his slaves, his commoners, to save him from these brutes!

“Disgusting…” He grumbled under his breath, his fingers gripping the shelf behind him for support. 

“What’d you just say?”

Gritting his teeth, Tori looked up in defiance. “Disgusting! You’re filthy, disgusting maggots!”

A voice not his own barked a laugh, and that was all the warning he got. The next thing he knew, all the air in his lungs had swiftly ejected itself from even its deepest recesses as the next punch pounded his frail body into the unbending shelf behind. With nowhere for the momentum to go his stomach took the full force of that well-trained fist gut-punching him.

Frozen in place, the man’s muscular arm still horizontally digging into Tori’s tummy, Tori’s body lurched in spasms as his nerves processed the hit. But before the pain registered, he was thrust forward by another hand around his throat, squeezing tight as Tori was lifted from the ground.

Suspended in the air, two hands clenching around his neck, his ragdoll of a body took its fourth punch. He needed air, oxygen, he needed to breathe! But his body was shutting down. His diaphragm refused to expand, as it quivered in shock along with the rest of his organs. Ahh, was getting darker in here? Oh, no it… wasn’t tha… he was, fading? His head pounded as his vision turned spotty, his body bursting with adrenaline but unable to get the oxygen it craved. His feet kicked lightly along the back of the bookshelf, looking for a way to take some of the pressure off his neck and onto his feet.

So he was passing out, huh?… From something as random and ridiculous as this…? Yuzuru… where was Yuzuru….

Let go. Tori’s body crashed to the floor, his limbs splayed awkwardly as his head smacked the ground so hard it bounced. The spike of pain jolted him from his blurring conscious and he inhaled hard and sharply. It hurt to breathe, especially so roughly and suddenly. Gasping for air like a runner gulping down water after a sprint, oxygen burned his rawed throat. But he was in no condition to control his body’s needs. 

Clutching at his chest his whole being focused on pulling and pushing oxygen in and out of his lungs. Only when a floorboard creaked under the weight of one of the men did his brain remember what the hell had just been happening.

He meant to scream as he folded in on himself but his throat was so fucked it came out a strangled, dying cry.

“S-stop,” He pleaded with the unknown bullies, grabbing at his stomach in a pain that wracked his body in tremors. Everything around him was pulsing in hard throbs, or was it just him?

“This is retribution.”

A hand pushed back his shoulder, leaving Tori on his back as consciousness came back. 

Twitching in pain and panic, Tori lay crumpled on the ground as tears came to his bright eyes.

He didn’t understand. Retribution? For what? He and his unit had won in the dream festival last week, so maybe he had made that unit’s fans angry. No, that didn’t make any sense because even if the other units were much lesser than the beloved fine, their fans wouldn’t stoop to this low of a level… would they?

Oh. He was being kicked. It must have been a few already because his whole body had actually shifted a few centimeters from the beating, and the speck of dust he had had his eye on seemed a little closer. And there he remained, unmoving, fading in and out of reality. 

“Listen-“ A voice came, but from where? Everything was echoing, his ear drums trembling under the heavy burden pounded into his body. Grasping at the last bit of resolve in his heart, he held his breath and awaited the next words.

“To tell you the truth, it’s got nothing directly to do with you. Me hating your guts just makes this job easier.” He chuckled twice before falling silent. The sound of Tori’s ragged breath and the cry of summer cicadas filled the emptiness. “It’s about your unit, your leader… Eichi.”

A jolt of fear jumped Tori back into full consciousness.

“You… wouldn’t!” the pink haired boy forced out between hiccups of tears and fright. “Don’t touch the President! H-he’s… mine, you know…”

“Yours?” The words felt like venom sinking into his blood stream as he was yanked up by his bangs again. “Hmm. Well, you don’t want your precious President touched…” The large hand gripping at his slid down the side of his face, gently thumbing away a freshly fallen tear. This gentle touch… it felt familiar, didn’t it?

“Why don’t you take his place?”

—

“Dude, don’t fuck his face up too bad. He’s gotta still be recognizable in the pics.”

“Shit. Yeah, you’re right.”

—

“Hey… you know?…”

“Like this, he kinda looks like a girl.” 

“The hell?!”

“Shut the fuck up!”

“That’s sick, bro! He’s got a dick you know.”

“Yeah but… from this angle, you really can’t tell.”

“Plus, a mouth’s a mouth, right?…”

— — — 

Consciousness. Followed by sharp, stabbing pain.

Tori came to with a harsh cough, and then a second, and then before he knew it, there was vomit everywhere.

“Oh fuck. He puked.”

He needed to get up… pushing himself off the dirty ground, his small hands slipping in his own stomach’s contents. He was on the floor again, and when he picked his face up once again, the semen in his vomit drew thin before breaking and slopping to the grime below.

Another thrust sent a shockwave through his broken body, and with animalistic instinct alone he groaned. Only with a turn of his head could he put the pieces together. The texts, the meeting, the threats…

But Eichi… Everything was for him.

A soft chuckle slipped through the pink-haired boy’s gritted teeth. Taking a deep breath, his lungs shuddered and threatened to give like windows in a tornado. 

“You lowlifes.” Tori murmured with a smile, his words quiet against the sound of skin slapping. This was their worst?

“Fuck, tight-“ The man above him moaned, his large hands leaving imprints on Tori’s delicate, thin hips. Spreading his stance a bit wider and re-adjusting, the anonymous figure pushed Tori’s shoulder’s back down. With a soft whine, Tori’s face was pushed into his own puke and unknown men’s semen again. And with every pound of those hips above him, his face slid in the cesspool.

Ah, they must have not heard him. Well, that was okay. Everything was alright now…

‘It’s not like it matters anymore.’ Tori thought, moaning with the next hard push against his ass. Blood dripping down his bare thighs, he giggled under his breath. 

“Oh shit, he’s awake.”

Rough, callused hands grabbed both his arms, pulling him up so he was only on his knees, the man behind him shoving his cock in even deeper, hitting the curve of his intestines.

With a hard stutter, Tori’s voice broke as he came hard, his cum splashing into his puddle of vomit. The dick inside him refused to let up, despite how tightly Tori’s guts squeezed him. He felt his eyes roll back as he was fucked through his orgasm, and every time that thick cock in his ass hit his intestine’s curve, another spurt of cum shot from his small dick.

“Feels good…!” He gasped loudly, slamming his hips down against the cock inside him. He met each thrust with his own pushes back, feeling so much and so intensely, he could go crazy. Or was he, already?

“Hahaha! Oh my god.” Barked a deep voice to his left. “He’s fucking broken.”

“Please,” Tori whined, grinding his hips down onto the stranger’s cock. An even more twisted smile curled at his lips as he felt warmth enclose around his neck and squeeze. The cut of blood flow sent sparked stars in his vision as he felt his head loll to the side.

“Mess me up, ruin me! More, more, even more!” He commanded, drool and leftover stomach acid dripping from his bruised lips. “Do your worst!”

As if they could say no.

—

“The young prince has fallen.”

“Be sure to apologize to Yuzuru for us, Tori. We had to take his phone by… force, if you know what I mean.” Laughter, harsh and cruel came as the cellphone cracked against the floor, thrown in an after-thought. Tori had not the strength to even reach out and rescue it before a foot came down and smashed it to pieces. He passed out again.

—

“B-Bouchama!”

“Yu…” Tori began, but syllables were too hard to push out. He felt like he was tumbling, tripping over himself, unable to regain his composure. His lips moved but no sound came, too ashamed to be seen like this. He felt a shiver run through him as his bowels churned and cramped, and in a flash he grabbed at his stomach as a fat globule of cum spurted out. It took all he had in him to suppress the gagging, for he knew if he started, he’d only end up heaving up bile. Any contents of his stomach had been emptied long ago.

Unaware of his surroundings and lost in thought, Tori’s vision blurred as his being was thrust down the spiral staircase of self loathing. He felt chilled to the bone, so cold he might die. Death? Then again, dying now might be the best option….

A sudden breeze brushed Tori as Yuzuru swooped his jacket over Tori’s small shoulders. Before he could react, he was being held close.

“Bouchama… please do not worry,” The dark haired boy spoke quietly, as he wrapped his arms around Tori. He really was a tiny, young master, after all. So small, so delicate… fragile, even. “You’re going to be okay.”

“Y-y-y-“ Tori stuttered, his head buried in Yuzuru’s chest. He was so warm, and soon tears found themselves in his eyes again. But these were different - they were of relief. He finally had what he had been begging, pleading, and dying for. 

“Stay by my side-“ the young boy choked out, sniffling hard as he took a gulp of breath. His fists tightened as he clutched Yuzuru’s blazer. “F-forever, okay?”

He smiled.

“Forever.”


End file.
